


Breakfast in Bed (the Bagel Fic)

by Soft13



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Cursed, F/F, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Gratuitous Smut, Season/Series 11, Shameless Smut, Smut, Thirteenth Doctor Era, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft13/pseuds/Soft13
Summary: Yaz has been feeling down lately. Will the Doctor be able to finally make her smile again?





	Breakfast in Bed (the Bagel Fic)

Yaz was going through a deep depression, a depression even the Doctor was struggling to help alleviate— the Doctor, that brightest, most brilliant of all things and creatures Yaz had ever seen.

Yaz walked slower now. Her voice was monotone as a droning engine. Her eyes didn’t have the same bright light the Doctor loved, and she hadn’t seen that brilliant smile of Yaz’s in far too long, the smile Yaz formed only for the Doctor.

The Doctor knew just what to do. She knew what cheered her up, no matter what was happening. She only hoped it would work for Yaz.

The Doctor burst through Yaz’s room in the TARDIS. Thankfully it didn’t wake Yaz up, and the Doctor remembered that loudly announcing her presence might not be the best idea for someone who wasn’t a morning person. Instead, the Doctor tiptoed over to her love and softly kissed her forehead.

“Good morning, my sweetest star,” the Doctor whispered in Yaz’s ear.

A faint smile appeared on Yaz’s face.

“G’morning, Doctor. I need more sleep though.”

“You won’t want more sleep when you find out the surprise I got for you!” the Doctor beamed.

“What?”

The Doctor gave Yaz a mischievous smile, then ran out of the room. When she returned, she was holding four backpacks with her hands and and had two on her back.

“Why do you have so many backpacks?” Yaz asked, before remembering that nothing the Doctor did ever really made normal human sense so she should pick her battles wisely.

The Doctor dumped sleeves and sleeves of bagels. Bagels of all varieties. Everything bagels. Blueberry bagels. Onion bagels. Cinnamon bagels. So many bagels.

“Why’d ya buy so many bagels?” Yaz asked with a quizzical look. “Where’d ya even buy so many bagels?”

“I Kerblam’ed it!”

“So are ya just really hungry?”

“I suppose you could say that,” the Doctor said in a deep, sultry voice. Her eyes burned with desire, with a thousand fires only a Time Lord could contain.

“Before we do whatever this is, can I at least have some coffee first?”

“Thought you’d ask that,” the Doctor said before handing her a small shot of a drink. “It's like coffee, but it works faster and makes you horny as a goat.”

Yaz gulped it without a single thought.

“So...uh...what'd you wanna do?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Always,” Yaz whispered, her voice full of lust. “Do whatever you want to me, Doctor.”

The Doctor kissed Yaz hard, then took a bite of an everything bagel. 

She then kissed Yaz again and spat a sesame seed into her mouth, causing a moan to erupt from Yaz.

Growing hungrier every moment for each other and for bagels, Yaz and the Doctor started ripping each other’s clothes off in between bites of bagels.

When they were finally both naked, the Doctor pushed Yaz onto the bed and straddled her, before a look of discomfort appeared on her face.

“So, uh...I’m not sure what to do now that my body’s different, Yaz,” the Doctor said. “I can’t just stick my dick in a bagel anymore.”

“You’ll figure it out,” Yaz said with a flirtatious smile.

“Yasmin Khan, of course! I always work things out because I’m clever!” the Doctor said before getting to work.

She started picking the bagels up and one by one created a tower over Yaz’s pubic area.

“You can’t cheat,” Yaz said after the Doctor placed the last bagel over her body. “You can’t eat pussy without eating bagels.”

“Yes ma’am,” the Doctor said before getting to work.

But five bagels in, the Doctor couldn’t help herself. She pushed the bagels onto Yaz’s belly and started eating her out.

“Follow the rules — oh! Oh, fuck!” 

The Doctor pleasured her girlfriend orally while pleasuring herself by fingering the bagels on Yaz’s belly. 

Yaz couldn’t stop moaning.

“Keep quiet,” the Doctor ordered. She put a giant bagel in Yaz’s mouth as a gag.

“We can’t let Graham hear and get jealous of our bagels,” the Doctor whispered. 

God, Yaz had never heard her girlfriend sound so sexy.

The Doctor went back to work. She rubbed Yaz’s clit while munching on a cinnamon bagel on Yaz’s left breast. She let the bagel become mush in her mouth, then moved her head down between Yaz’s legs. The Doctor spit the bagel mush all over Yaz’s swelling lips. She spread it around like cream cheese, then just stared.

“Mmm, that bagel looks so good,” the Doctor teased her girlfriend. “Mmmm, I almost want to lick it right off.”

“Fuck, Doctor,” Yaz said. “Lick the bagel! Lick the bagel!”

So the Doctor did.

The Doctor did this, again and again. Spreading that sexy bagel mush over every part of Yaz’s body. Licking it off her toes, licking it out of her ears, licking it off her eyebrows. Fuck, she’d lived over 2,000 years and sex had never been this good. 

And to be doing it with Yaz...Yaz, soft and curvy as a bagel. The Doctor’s bagel girl.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” the Doctor said with mush in her mouth, which she soon shared with Yaz in a kiss. 

Yaz moaned. It was asiago garlic...what would be the God of Bagels if Yaz’s girlfriend hadn’t already taken that title.

“I wanna try something,” Yaz said. “Do you have any mini bagels?”

“Oh fuck yes,” the Doctor replied.

Yaz looked in the one backpack that had not yet been emptied and found mini onion jalapeno bagels, butter knives, and a veggie cream cheese spread.

“Down on the bed,” Yaz ordered as she forcefully pushed her girlfriend. Yaz found her handcuffs beneath the bed and cuffed the gorgeous alien.

The Doctor may not have a dick anymore, but she had a plump clit. It was just the right size.

Yaz covered one of the mini bagels in cream cheese then started jacking her girlfriend off with it.

“Oh, fuck! Fuck!” the Doctor cried between moans, the cream cheese giving her new heights of pleasure she’d not previously known. 

Yaz used her other hand to cover the Doctor’s breasts with that delicious veggie cream cheese. She slowly licked the edges of the alien’s breasts, increasing in speed till she was aggressively swirling her tongue across the nipple. Then sucking. Then nibbling, like the Doctor was her own personal bagel.

Yaz dipped her fingers in the the cheese, then plunged them into her already-wet hole. The feeling of the cheese inside her was so cold, so creamy, so sexy.

The Doctor and Yaz’s moans started getting louder and their breath getting shorter, ready to come.

“Fuck!!! Cream my cheese!” the Doctor cried.

“Oh, God! Oh God of the Bagels!” Yaz cried, her body shivering with pleasure she’d forgotten she knew how to have.

Then the door burst open.

“I’ve been starving!” Graham whined. His eyes grew lustful at the sight of so many carbs before him. “Why didn’t you tell me you were having breakfast?”


End file.
